Meeting Burt Hummel
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: ONESHOT. Slash. Its Sam's first time meeting Kurt's parents. Sam's met people's parents before but he couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, he was nervous when it came to Kurt. Obviously he's never met Burt Hummel before…A fluffy oneshot really.


**Title: **Meeting Burt Hummel

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt with minor Finn/Rachel.

**Summary: **ONESHOT. Slash. Its Sam's first time meeting Kurt's parents. Sam's met people's parents before but he couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, he was nervous when it came to Kurt. Obviously he's never met Burt Hummel before…A fluffy oneshot really. Please Read and Review.

**Authors Note: **This is just purely established Kum fluff. I have no idea why I wrote this probably because I've been dying to write a Kum fic for a while and this is what I came up with. Hope it satisfies you all and if you liked and read it please review. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sam fidgeted nervously at his tie cursing himself for tying it wrong and for being so nervous but it wasn't every day you were going to meet your boyfriends parents. Sam had heard all about Burt Hummel, no thanks to Puck. The Mohawk teen was trying to make the blonde more calm about the whole situation but it just made it worse.<p>

"Honey?" Sam heard his mom's voice on the other side of the door. "Are you alright in there? You're going to be late if you don't go now."

Sam sighed. "I'm fine mom, everything's just fine." He dragged the last fine out and cried out in annoyance.

This startled his mom as she came rushing in two seconds later. "Honey, what is it?" She asked worriedly, checking her son to see if there was any cuts or bruises or if he had a fever.

Sam slapped his mother's hands away from his forehead. "Mom." He groaned. "Stop you're going to mess up my hair."

Sam's mother stepped back instantly and chuckled at her son's statement.

Sam eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you laughing? I'm having a crises here."

That statement just caused her to laugh even harder. "Okay can you stop laughing and help me out here?" He asked annoyed pointing to his red striped tie.

His mother finally stopped laughing at him and wiped away a fake tear from her eye. Sam rolled his eyes, his mother was always a bit over dramatic with things when she was joking.

"Oh honey." She said walking over to him. "I'm sorry it's just…I'd never imagine you as the type of person who would get nervous for a date. It never happened in the past." She said but helped him nonetheless.

Sam sighed knowing his mother was right. "I know but, as cheesy as this sounds there's just something about Kurt that makes me…." Sam trailed off, unable to find a word that described the feeling and the fact that he was a bit embarrassed telling his mother this. He always got embarrassed when they talked about Kurt.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you found someone that makes you so happy." She said thrilled and pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Okay mom. I get it you're happy but I need to breathe otherwise Kurt's going to worry when I don't show up." Sam choked out, clapping his mother on the back slowly as a bit of comfort.

"Sorry." She let quickly and Sam could tell that she was embarrassed.

"It's okay mom." Sam said taking a hold of her hand. "I'm glad that Kurt makes me happy too."

She sniffed and gave her son a small smile. Sam was afraid she would burst out crying right there and then and he wasn't so good with people who cried. It made him ever so awkward.

"Okay, well I better go and you better go as well. You're really going to be late and you don't want to make a bad first impression do you?" She kissed her son goodbye before leaving the room.

_No, _Sam thought. He did not want to leave a bad impression on his boyfriend's parents…especially if that parent is Burt Hummel.

* * *

><p>As he pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson household Sam suddenly felt nauseous and felt his hands beginning to sweat. He cursed himself for being so nervous it really didn't help him. He turned off the ignition and slowly made his way to door. He knocked on it gently, but loud enough for those inside to hear. He hoped that Kurt or Finn or even Carole would open the door.<p>

Sam sighed in relief when he saw the tall body of Finn on the other.

"Sup dude?" Finn asked his mouth filled with food. "You look pale dude." Finn stated when he swallowed. "You feeling okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine just a little…" He trailed off suddenly, unsure what to say to Finn.

"Nervous?" Finn supplied for him and nodded. "Don't worry dude just be yourself and things will go perfect."

Sam nodded but still felt nervous.

"Finn?" He heard his boyfriend's voice call out behind Finn. "Is that Sam?" He saw Kurt push Finn out of the way. Sam instantly smiled when he saw Kurt and he could feel some of the nerves going away. Just some.

"Hi." Kurt smiled sweetly at him and Sam felt his heart flutter, it always did when Kurt smiled at him.

"Hi." Sam replied back, his voice just above a whisper.

Kurt grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in for a surprising kiss and Sam had almost forgotten that Finn was still standing there until he spoke.

"Guys seriously?" He moaned. "Do you always have to make out right in front of me?" Kurt pulled away from Sam and sighed in annoyance.

He turned to Finn. "We do not make out that much. And besides we never told you to stay here did we?" Kurt said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah but if I go back that means I'll have to help Burt and mom in the kitchen." He whined. Kurt gave him a pointed look and Finn sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. " Finn mumbled something after that which neither of them heard but they didn't care.

Kurt sighed and turned back around to face Sam. "I'm sorry about him."

Sam shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He looked at Kurt and smiled. "You look amazing." He complimented.

"Please, I always look amazing." Kurt replied but smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." He added.

"Well I don't know about you but I think I look hot." Sam replied his nerves going away fully and wriggled his eyebrows at the soprano.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, you're not that hot." He shot back, crossing his arms.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? That's not what you said to me last night." Kurt blushed before pulled Sam in for a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Kurt sighed in content against the blonde's lips and he felt Sam wrap his arms him pulling him in closer.

They broke away a few seconds later when lack of oxygen was starting to become a problem. "You're amazing." Kurt whispered running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam smiled. "Not as amazing as you." Kurt returned the smile before giving him a kiss.

This one lasted quicker than the last as they both sprung apart when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Sam's nerves came back as soon as he soon as he saw Burt Hummel glaring at him. "Mr. Hummel." Sam said quickly and nervously before pushing himself away from Kurt. "I'm sorry, I just -."

"Save it kid. Thought you might like to know that dinner's ready. So when you're done sticking your tongue down my son's throat you can join us." Burt told him sternly retreating back into the kitchen.

Sam face palmed. "Great, I'm barely here two seconds and your dad already hates me."

Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's arm in comfort. "He doesn't hate you he just has bad timing." Kurt said wincing at how bad the saying was. "Come on we better go before dinner gets cold." Sam reluctantly let Kurt drag him into the dining room.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Carole." Sam said to Carole when he had finished.

"Oh stop it was nothing." Carole replied, feeling a blush spread to her cheeks.

"I'm not kidding. It was definitely one of the best dinners I've ever had." Sam said wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I could make up more if you'd like?" She offered but Sam shook his head.

"As good as that sounds, I can't stay any longer. I've to go home and babysit." Sam told them.

"Babysit?" Burt asked confused.

Sam, who was taking a sip of his water, nodded. "Yeah my parents are going out and I need to look after Stevie and Stacey."

"Are they your brother and sister?" Carole asked.

"Yeah they're nine and eight."

"Aw how cute. Well maybe if you'd like Burt and myself can look after them for you?" Carole offered ignoring the glare she was getting off her husband.

"Really?" Sam asked his eyes wide. "That would be great, thanks."

Carole shook her head. "No problem."

"Well I better be off." Sam said looking at his watch and stood up. "Thank you again for the wonderful dinner." He pushed in his chair.

"Kid before you go I was wondering if I could have a chat with you?" Burt asked as he also stood up.

Sam nodded he could feel his body going numb. He wanted to turn his head and whisper 'help me' but knew that the other two would see.

As soon as they were out in the hall Burt opened his mouth to speak but Sam, surprising himself, got to it before him. "Look Mr. Hummel before you say anything. I love Kurt okay?" He asked shocked at himself. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and there is no way in hell that I'd let anything happen to him and if I did I would probably kill myself knowing I brought so much pain to him. He means the world to me." Sam finished with a deep breath. He surprised himself with the amount of confidence that he had to do that. Now he was just waiting for a reply from Mr. Hummel and judging by the look on his face it wasn't going to be a good one.

Finally after moments of silence, Burt replied. "You really care about him don't you?"

Sam was taken aback from the comment, it wasn't what he had expected but nodded. "Like I said, he means everything to me."

Burt nodded. "Well then if you really care about him then that's all I need to know." He suddenly stepped closer to Sam until they were within three inches of each other. "But if you ever hurt my son, just remember this." Sam gulped. I've got a shot gun in my garage and I'm not afraid to use it." He said before stepping back.

"It was nice meeting you kid." He gave Sam a grin that reminded him of the Joker in the Batman series. Sam nodded unable to say anything else and practically ran out of the house and into his car.

It wasn't as bad as he expected but Burt Hummel is a terrifying man which is why Sam is going to lock himself in his room and won't come out until it's absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I really have no idea what this is. The ending kind of sucked and I'm not really happy about it. But I hope you like it and you can expect more Kum stories from me in the future. Once again, please review.


End file.
